La clef du portail
by Originel
Summary: crossover Harry Potter/ Devil may cry Slash: HPxDM plus d'autre couple Voldemort est mort tué par le Survivant, mais bien sur la vie à décider qu'il fallait encore se battre pour sauver le monde des.....Démons désolée je suis nulle pour les résumés s
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tout le monde je reviens avec une nouvelle histoire. Avec toujours mon couple préféré Harry/Draco

**Disclamer:** Les personnage ne m'appartient toujours pas (je me suis battue avec le père Noël, mais il m'a dit qu'il les avait déjà donnés à J.K. Rowling) même pas Draco Sniff!!

**Pairing:** Alors je dirais T à R à cause de scènes violente, c'est un crossover entre DMC (devil may cry ) 4 et Harry Potter. C'est un slash donc il y auras des relation entre personne du même sexe, si vous n'aimez pas ça changer de fanfiction Voilà je crois que j'ai tout dit maintenant place à l'histoire (enfin pour l'instant le prologue)

Bisous et n'oubliez pas de mettre un petit mot, pour que je connais vos impressions, suggestion, etc qui pourrait m'aider à améliorer l'histoire.

_**Prologue**_

Dans un château quelque part en Europe...

« Non!! Et puis c'est tout,que ça te plaise ou pas, c'est comme ça... »affirma un homme aux cheveux, bien qu'il soit jeune. Il était aussi extrêmement musclé, grand et beau.

« Que tu le veuille ou non, j'irai, avec ou sans ta protection. ET QUE JE SACHE TU NE DIRIGE PAS MA VIE !! »s'énerva un jeune homme debout à côte de l'homme aux cheveux blanc qui était affalé sur un canapé aussi rouge que ses vêtements.

« Gamin...ne me cherche pas... »répondit le plus vieux, ne cachant pas la menace qu'il faisait planer sur l'autre.

Le plus jeune, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-sept ans, se différenciait de l'autre, par ces cheveux blond comme les blés et sa peau pâle et blanche, tellement blanche qu'elle en paraissait lumineuse. Contrairement à l'autre qui avait la peau mate des pêcheurs et des paysans, et malgré ses cheveux blanc il ne devait pas avoir plus de trente ans. Mais ce qui les différenciait le plus était le gabarit, autant l'un était grand, musclé et virile, l'autre était de taille moyenne, voire petite pour un homme et avait un physique tout en finesse, lui donnant un air androgyne.

« Tu m'énerve...Je peux pas laisser faire ça, ils sont en danger... »

« Tisssss... »coupa l'homme assis sur le canapé « Dois-je te rappeler qu'ils en veulent à ta vie, à moins que tu veuille te jeter dans la gueule du loup... Tu te tait et tu fais ce que je te dis... »fini-t-il un brin énervé par cette discutions qu'ils avaient eu tout les deux plusieurs fois...Et il aimait pas se répéter et surtout se compliquer la vie...Donc il n'aimait pas cette situation qu'il trouvait compliqué, car elle le forçait à trop réfléchir.

« Je te déteste... »grinça le blond avant d'essayer de gifler l'autre qui arrêta son bras.

« Gamin, tu devrait savoir qu'il y a un moment pour discuter et un autre pour obéir. A moins que tu n'ai juste un magnifique corps sans un gramme d'intelligence... »

Le blond le regarda profondément blessé avant de s'enfuir en courant, des larmes coulant de ses deux yeux gris-orage.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû lui dire ça. Tu sais pour tant bien qu'il n'aime pas qu'on parle de son physique comme ça »intervient un femme blond, portant un pantalon moulant en cuir noir et un corset noir lui aussi, faisait ressortir ses atouts féminin.

« Tait-toi Trish! T'as ma pizza? »

« Non, mais j'ai mieux, enfin si on peut dire ça... Ils bougent, et commencent à se regrouper, pour partir sur _ses_ traces...Je suis désolée mais même ici _il_ n'est plus en sécurité, d'ailleurs _il_ ne le sera nul part... »

« Merde...Le cauchemar recommence pour _lui_... »

_A suivre..._

(C'est juste un avant goût pour savoir si vous voulez que je continue ou pas, dsl pour les fautes d'orthographe ) _Qui est l'homme aux cheveux blanc? Qui n'est plus en sécurité? Qui est le Gamin aux cheveux blond?_ Toutes ces réponses dans les prochains chapitres...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer:** Les personnage ne m'appartient toujours pas (je me suis battue avec le père Noël, mais il m'a dit qu'il les avait déjà donnés à J.K. Rowling) même pas Draco Sniff!!

**Pairing:** Alors je dirais T à R à cause de scènes violente, c'est un crossover entre DMC (devil may cry ) 4 et Harry Potter. C'est un slash donc il y auras des relation entre personne du même sexe, si vous n'aimez pas ça changer de fanfiction Voilà je crois que j'ai tout dit maintenant place à l'histoire (enfin pour l'instant le prologue)

Bisous et n'oubliez pas de mettre un petit mot, pour que je connaisse vos impressions, suggestion, etc qui pourrait m'aider à améliorer l'histoire.

Ah oui dans cet fic, Sirius et Rogue sont vivant et Remus Lupin est mort. Voilà bonne lecture

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_« Tait-toi Trish! T'as ma pizza? »_

_« Non, mais j'ai mieux, enfin si on peut dire ça... Ils bougent, et commencent à se regrouper, pour partir sur ses traces...Je suis désolée mais même ici il n'est plus en sécurité, d'ailleurs il ne le sera nul part... »_

_« Merde...Le cauchemar recommence pour lui... »_

xxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapitre 1**_

Dans une chambre...

Le jeune homme blond prenait ses affaires et les jetaient dans un grand sac. Tout les objet de valeur, pour celui-ci, atterrir aussi dans le sac.

« Il faut que je me dépêche, je doit le faire...Oui même si je risque beaucoup... »pensa-t-il, en espérant que son ami ne vienne pas tout de suite, d'habitude il attendais plusieurs heures avant de venir; pour lui laisser le temps de se calmer mais là, il devait s'enfuir pour...

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrir doucement sur le blond sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Un raclement de gorge, le fit se retourner en sursautant.

« Tu comptais nous fausser compagnie, Draco?! »demanda l'homme aux cheveux blanc, un sourire inquiétant sur ses lèvres. « A moins que tu fasse du rangement? »continuas-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie,vu le bordel causé précédemment par Draco et connaissant les tendance maniaque de son vis à vis.

Draco avala difficilement sa salive et recula contre le rebord de son lit. « Dante...Je...Tu...je ne t'attendais pas de sitôt... » sa voix tremblait un peu.

« Disons que...j'avais peur que tu face...une bêtise, comme je dirais...aller là-bas..!! »dit-il en se rapprochant comme si il avait une proie sous les yeux.

A cet instant, Draco avait vraiment l'impression d'en être une. Il recula le long de son lit jusqu'à se trouver dans le coin de sa chambre. Totalement bloqué.

« Tu...connais mon point de vu je n'ai rien de plus à dire... ».

Draco commença à trembler, Dante pouvais être très menaçant quand il voulait...même plus que son père, ce qui était dur.

_Un Malfoy ne cède jamais, un Malfoy est fort, un Malfoy est méprisant avec tout le monde sauf un autre Malfoy ou Sang-pur._ Les vieux principes qui avaient commandé sa vie pendant longtemps refirent brutalement surfacent et par automatisme Draco les appliqua mettant son masque d'indifférence.

« Et puis je fais ce que je veux...Qui êtes-_tu_ pour m'empêcher d'y aller? Je suis libre, aux dernières nouvelles »répliqua-t-il avec sa voix traînante qui utiliser à Poudelard avant la Grande Guerre.

« Oh! Tu veux jouer à ça. Alors je t'explique les règles: Tu n'es pas majeur quelque soit le statut que tu te donne, tu es sous mon toit donc tu m'obéis. C'est clair, G.A.M.A.I.N. ? » lui ordonna Dante un lueur froide et dure dans ses yeux et dans ses paroles.

Dieu qu'il détestait qu'en Draco reprenait ses vieilles habitudes inculquer par son _père_, Dante ne comprendrai jamais qu'on puisse appeler ça...comme ça. Il avait réussi en un peu plus d'un ans réussit à briser la carapace du sorcier et à se comporter comme un _être vivant._ Mais parfois, quand se dernier ne savais plus comment faire ou si il était acculé et savait qu'il allait perdre, les vieux tics reprenaient le dessus.

« Mais...il...je...tu ne peut pas me demander ça, si je ne vais pas à Fortu... »

« Draco tu sais que tu vas tu faire tuer, si tu vas là-bas. C'est des cinglés, il voudront te disséquer pour comprendre et te tuerons... »

« Oui, mais je devrais bien y aller un jour ou l'autre, tu sais?! » ajouta Draco d'une voix douce pour essayer de rassurer Dante, qui ne faisait que s'inquiéter pour lui.

« On ne connait pas toute l'histoire, n'y qui est derrière tous ça. Pour l'instant c'est trop dangereux »

Draco acquiesça mais était toujours déterminer à y aller. Dante l'observa et son visage s'assombrit, l'instant d'après il assomma le blond, qui n'avait rien vue venir.

« Désolé... »fut tout ce qu'il entendu avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

« Il va vraiment t'en vouloir lorsqu'il se réveillera. » constata Trish qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Je sais »

« C'est la première fois que je te voit agir comme ça avec quelqu'un. Habituellement tu n'es pas aussi...gentil et attentionné avec les gens qui te sont proche...Qu'es ce qui arrive au grand Dante, Chasseur de Démon? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai été attiré par lui...il m'a intrigué et d'ailleurs il m'intrigue toujours...C'est assez bizarre »marmonna-t-il

« Je crois que j'ai tout entendu là. Toi être intrigué par un vulgaire humain, enfin ce qu'il en reste...Vraiment tu m'étonnera toujours »

« Tu dis ça, mais tu l'aime bien aussi? »fit-il un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres et un regard amusé.

Trish détourna la tête, les lèvres pincée, un peu gênée. « Mouais. Il a un caractère attachant avec ses sautes d'humeurs. »

Dante souleva son précieux fardeau et le glissa, avec douceur, dans le lit. Il alla chercher un flacon dans l'armoire de la salle de bain et fit boire son contenu à Draco, en lui soutenant la tête en arrière, pour facilité la déglutition.

« Ça le fera dormir, le temps que je contacte une vieille connaissance qui m'en doit une »

« Ah! C'est rare »

« Pourquoi? »

« Tu devais plutôt des services à tes connaissances jusqu'à maintenant. Comme quoi tout arrive! »rigola la femme aux deux pistolet.

« Tu veux bien arrêter de te foutre de ma gueule »grogna Dante en passant à coté d'elle. « Maintenant aide-moi »

« A quoi? Mon chou »

« A trouver un de ses stupide volatiles... »

« Tu veux dire un hiboux? »

« Voui! »

xxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxx

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres, à Poudelard...

Albus Dumbledore, le maintenant-que-deuxième-plus-grand-sorcier, observait le parc de Poudelard avec son éternelle lac qui était pour le moment vide. L' établissement avait été fermé lors de son _assassina_ par Severus pour sauver le jeune Malfoy, tentative qui avait malheureusement échoué car se dernier avait disparu de chez ses parents peu après _leurs fuite _de Poudelard. Cette supercherie avait tout de même permis à Snape de faire parti des Généraux de Voldemort et leurs avait donné un effet de surprise lors de la Dernière bataille. Après un ans et six mois de fermeture, Poudelard pouvait rouvrir ses portes, permettant à la génération de Harry de passée leur aspics.

Mais il s'en voulait toujours un peu de n'avoir pu sauver le jeune homme, qui était juste né dans la mauvaise famille et qui ne voulait que plaire à son père. Mais c'était surtout Snape qui ne se pardonnait pas de son comportement vis à vis de son neveu, lors de cette supercherie, il pensait que pour une fois il aurait pu l'aider. Il l'avait laissé, quelque heures à peine seul avec ses parent, qu'il disparaissait sans qu'on ne retrouve son corps, ou quelques reste que se soit.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Le Directeur ne remarqua pas tout de suite le hiboux qui c'était posé sur le dossier de sa chaise. Lorsqu'il le remarqua, enfin, il fut étonné par son aspect, ses plumes étaient toutes ébouriffées, voire brûler à certain endroit et la lueur de peur dans ses grand yeux marrons. Un message mal attaché, pendait sur la patte que lui tendait le volatile.

Albus ouvrit le message et fut surpris en découvrant l'identité de son auteur et de son contenu. Il sourit, répondit à la lettre et la rattacha au hiboux prenant soin avant de le nourrir et de lui rendre son aspect normal, ce qui paru lui plaire. Il comprenait maintenant la cause de son état.

« L'année promet d'être aussi intéressant que les précédant, bien qu'un nouveaux danger semble être apparut »pensa le vieux sorcier, légèrement tendu.

_A suivre..._

**Review Please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer:** Les personnage ne m'appartient toujours pas (je me suis battue avec le père Noël, mais il m'a dit qu'il les avait déjà donnés à J.K. Rowling) même pas Draco Sniff!!

**Pairing:** Alors je dirais T à R à cause de scènes violente, c'est un crossover entre DMC (devil may cry ) 4 et Harry Potter. C'est un slash donc il y auras des relation entre personne du même sexe, si vous n'aimez pas ça changer de fanfiction Voilà je crois que j'ai tout dit maintenant place à l'histoire (enfin pour l'instant le prologue)

Bisous et n'oubliez pas de mettre un petit mot, pour que je connaisse vos impressions, suggestion, etc qui pourrait m'aider à améliorer l'histoire.

Ah oui dans cet fic, Siruis et Rogue sont vivant et Remus Lupin est mort. Voilà bonne lecture

Merci à mes deux premières revieweuses, qui m'on fait plaisir et motivée à écrire ce chapitre...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Albus ouvrit le message et fut surpris en découvrant l'identité de son auteur et de son contenu. Il sourit, répondit à la lettre et la rattacha au hiboux prenant soin avant de le nourrir et de lui rendre son aspect normal, ce qui paru lui plaire. Il comprenait maintenant la cause de son état._

_« L'année promet d'être aussi intéressant que les précédant, bien qu'un nouveaux danger semble être apparut »pensa le vieux sorcier, légèrement tendu._

xxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapitre 2**_

Une semaine plus tard à Poudelard...

_« Mes chers élèves! Je vous souhaite un bonne rentrée à Poudelard. Bienvenue aux deux nouvelles années et bonne chance!! Maintenant, je dois vous rappeler qu'il est, encore, interdit d'aller dans la forêt interdite et qu'un certain nombre d'objet sont interdit, comme par exemple tous ce qui vient du magasin des frères Weasley. Avant de vous laissez déguster le repas, je voudrais vous présenter les professeurs: Severus Rogue enseigneras toujours les Potion... »_

Un brouhahas accueilli la nouvelle, surtout à la table des Gryffondors qui avaient prié pour qu'il parte à la retraite...Le professeur Rogue sourit en voyant la réaction des Gryffondors, il allait encore bien s'amuser cette année.

_« Je vous en prie, un peu de silence! Je sais que vous êtes heureux, mais un peu de silence..._interrompit le vieux mage, légèrement content de sa petite blague. _Le professeur Black occupera la place de professeur de DCFM...Malgré la disparition de Voldemort, les forces du Mal existent toujours malheureusement. Le professeur Malfoy-Black, elle reprendra les cours du professeur __Flitwick qui est parti à la retraite... »_

Le discours de Dumbledore continua encore un moment, mais la majorité des septièmes années n'écoutaient plus. Siruis Black, connu pour être le meilleur ami de James Potter, parrain de Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu, membre actif de l'Ordre du Phénix et héros de la Deuxième Guerre, allait être leur professeur de DFCM; tout les élèves, même les Serpentards, étaient impatient de le voir à l'œuvre. Mais la nomination de Narcissa Malfoy au poste de professeur de Sortilège, les faisaient aussi beaucoup parler, même si il avait été prouvé qu'elle était un espion au service de Dumbledore, elle était aussi l'épouse d'un des Générales de Voldemort: Lucius Malfoy et la mère de Draco Malfoy, Prince des Serpentards durant sa scolarité, maintenant mort ou plutôt porté disparu...

Les Serpentards de septième années étaient peu nombreux, à part Blaise Zabini, Millicent Bulstrode, Théodore Nott,...Mais beaucoup trop étaient soit mort, soit à Azkaban ou ne voulait pas revenir finir leurs études à Poudelard. Car Serpentard était facilement associé à la Magie Noire, Lord Voldemort et les mangemorts entrainant beaucoup de préjugés vis à vis d'eux, mais surtout de haine alors que seule une partie était devenu mangemort. Il n'y avait pas que dans leur Maison qu'il y avait beaucoup de trous à Gryffondor et Serdaigle aussi, trous qui comprenait aussi des élèves devenu mangemort alors qu'il n'étaient pas de la maison des vert-argent.

Malgré tout ça la salle résonnait de rire et d'éclat de voix, parfois quelque larmes et cris lors de retrouvailles entre amis. Le trio d'or lui aussi s'amusait, Ron avait réussit à demander à Hermione de sortir avec lui, et Harry retrouvait le calme relatif de Poudelard. Ce dernier se sentait revivre depuis la mort de son ennemi, il pouvait enfin vivre et expérimenter certaines choses qu'il n'avait pas pu faire à cause de sa préparation pour vaincre le Mage-Qui-A-Les-Chevilles-Plus-Grosse-Que-Lui.

Le garçon malingre qui flottait dans ses vêtement avait disparu, comme un papillon qui sort de sa chrysalide, il avait pris au moins 30 centimètre frôlant les un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, ses affreuse lunette avait disparu laissant voir deux émeraude qui scrutait les personnes jusqu'aux tréfins de leur âme; il avait maintenant une musculature toute en finesse mais assez visible, grâce à sa pratique assidue des sports moldus, lui permettant de se défouler. Il était devenu, aussi, sûr de lui et de ses capacité qui dépassait l'entendement. En gros, il était parfait sous tous les points de vue, et faisait baver plus d'un personne, tout sexe confondu.

C'est dans cette ambiance là que les cours commencèrent, pour le plus grand bonheur des élèves, enfin surtout pour Hermione qui avait eu peur de ne pas pouvoir passer ses ASPIC.

_« Bonjour, Je suis votre nouveau professeur de Sortilège Narcissa Malfoy, aujourd'hui nous allons faire un test écrit pour que je connaisse vos capacités, pour ainsi faire le programme en fonction des lacunes majeur de la classe. Et ce n'est pas la peine de ronchonner et de lever les yeux au ciel, monsieur Weasley! »_déclara Narcissa en rentrant dans la salle des septièmes années.

_« C'est pas vraie! J'ai pas levé les yeux au ciel! Hein 'mione? »_

_« Heu! Je sais pas, je regardais dehors »_fit la brune, en détournant le regard.

_« Quand vous aurais fini vos messe-basse, vous me le dirais qu'on puisse commencer! »_siffla d'une voix Malfoyienne le prof' de Sortilège.

_« ...Oui M'dame »_

La classe qui se retenaient de rire face à la bêtise récurrente de Ron, explosa, faisant rougir le concerné. Petit à petit le rythme des cours repris comme si la guerre n'avait jamais eu lieu. Les élèves apprirent à apprécier Narcissa qui était un très bon professeur à l'écoute de ses élèves. Siruis, lui avait toute de suite plu aux élèves grâce à ses cours vivants, un peu comme aux temps de Lupin. Mais il se révéla intransigeant face à l'assiduité et l'apprentissage des leçons.

Harry était heureux. Il était bien, calme, détendu et vivant, il ne s'était pas senti aussi vivant depuis longtemps. Son parrain était avec lui, ils avaient passé l'été à restaurer la vieille demeure des Black, qui elle aussi revivait. Il s'éclatait en cours s'en jamais se demander ce que préparait Voldemort pour le tuer, il n'avait pas trop à se préoccuper des ASPIC vu l'entrainement qu'il avait eu et ses nouveaux pouvoir. Côté cœur, il ne voulait pas encore s'engager, il croyait aux âmes sœurs (on est Gryffondor ou pas!!), donc il multipliait les histoires courtes, en gros il ne voulait pour l'instant que des sexe-friend, qu'ils soit garçons ou fille, bien qu'il ait un certain penchant pour les beaux mâles. Donc tout était merveilleusement bien dans le meilleur des mondes...

Trois semaines après la rentrée...

Tout le monde mangeaient tranquillement dans la Grande Salle lorsque Rusard rentra en courant, de manière assez « spéciale » et très drôle, un peu comme un canard.

_« Professeur Dumbledore!! Trois personnes attend dehors et disent avoir la permission de rentrer à Poudelard!! »_s'exclama le concierge effrayé.

_« Qui sont-ils? »_demanda Albus imperturbable.

_« Heu...Je sais pas...heu ils partent de longue capes à capuche..., enfin...je crois »_bredouilla-t-il.

Un grand bruit fit sursauter toutes la salle, les portes s'étaient ouverte violemment en grand.

_« Tu pourrais être un peu plus...doux. Je t'ai demandé d'ouvrir la porte et pas de la...Dé-fon-cer! Tu saisis la nuance? »_argumenta un des deux étrangers, un femme vraisemblablement, qui s'invitèrent dans la Grande Salle.

_« Ouvrir, ouvrir..Je l'ai ouverte cette porte non? Alors pourquoi t'es pas contente...Et merde !! Il est où l'autre? »_s'énerva l'autre étranger, qui semblait être un homme assez imposant vu sa carrure.

_« Je ne m'attendais pas spécialement que tu comprenne la nuance...Dès que tu as tourné le dos il est parti vers la sortie »_concéda calmement la femme, en observant le plafond. _« C'est magnifique, tu trouve pas? »_

_« C'est maintenant que tu le dis!! Et merde, le petit con.. »_

L'homme repartit sur ces pas, allant apparemment chercher le troisième lurons de la bande. Durant la « petite » discussion des deux étrangers, les professeurs avaient dégainés leurs baguettes et menaçaient la femme.

_« A votre place, je rangerais ça »_

_« Pourquoi, mademoiselle? »_demanda Siruis étonné par le ton totalement calme de son interlocutrice.

_« Parce que vous risqueriez de vous blesser,...accidentellement, bien sûr »_fit-elle en haussant les épaules, comme si la réponse aller de soi.

_« C'est plutôt vous qui risquez d'être blessée »_répliqua Siruis en appuyant sur le dernier mot, montrant qu'il était prêt à agir.

Deux seconds plus tard, il se retrouva avec un pistolet braqué sur sa tempe. Il n'avait pas pu faire un seul geste.

_« Alors, qui risque d'être blessé...Maintenant? »_

_« TU VAS ME LACHER!! »_hurla une personne, faisant se retourner toute la salle vers les grandes portes.

Le premier homme était revenu et portait une autre personne sur son épaule, personne qui n'avait pas l'air très consentante d'être là.

_« Tu veut bien arrêter de crier dans mes oreilles! Et si tu ne voulais pas que je te porte comme ça, il ne fallait pas essayer de t'enfuir, gamin »_réprimanda implacablement l'homme qui avait enlevé sa cape. Il était grand, bien proportionné mais sa particularité était ses cheveux d'un blanc pure qui jurait avec son caractère et son comportement aux vu des pistolets et des épées qu'il portait.

_« Je...Tu vas me poser immédiatement! »_ordonna le plus petit.

_« A vos ordres, majesté »_répliqua l'homme avec un sourire inquiétant.

Il obtempéra aux pieds de la lettre, et le laissa tomber comme un vieux sac à patates. La scène aurait peu être drôle, mais aux vues des apparences dangereuses des deux plus âgés et leurs entrée plutôt...violente, laissait tout le monde sans voix.

_« Ça vas exploser dans un instant »_pré-sentit par habitude la femme blonde. Elle avait elle-aussi enlevée sa cape. Elle portait un pantalons en cuir noir, très, très moulant et un corset mettant en valeur ses formes. Elle était d'un beauté à couper le souffle, mais sûrement aussi dangereuse qu'une mante-religieuse.

Mais rien ne se passa , le jeune homme était toujours parterre et regardait autour de lui, observant plus au moins longtemps certaine personnes.

_« Ah! Je me suis trompée, peut-être que le choc a été trop important...hum je me demande... »_réfléchit la tueuse.

Pendant ce temps le plus jeune s'était relevé et affrontait du regard l'homme aux cheveux blanc. Qui coupa cet affrontement en se dirigeant vers Albus qui avait baissé sa baguette, tout de suite imité par ses collègues.

_« Ça faisait longtemps...Dante et ...? »_questionna le vieux mage, en se tournant vers la blonde.

_« Trish, enchantée »_

_« Moi de même ma chère, moi de même...Ainsi c'est ce jeune homme là dont tu me parlais dans ta lettre...et qui es-ce? »_demanda Albus, en ne quittant pas le jeune homme des yeux, très intrigué.

_« Oui, malheureusement, c'est lui et pour son identité vous le connaissez... »_répondit mystérieusement le dénommé Dante.

_« Si on le connait, pourrait-il avoir l'amabilité de se présenter tout de même »_siffla froidement Narcissa Malfoy qui détestait profondément l'impolitesse.

_« Tu as entendu la demande de la Dame, non?! »_fit Dante, qui était très amusé par la situation.

Harry observait la scène, l'identité de la troisième personne l'intriguait, il avait eu l'impression de reconnaître sa voix et sa façon de bouger, comme quelque chose de très familier. Mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Il espérait juste que leurs arrivé n'allait pas changer son calme, mais avec son don pour s'attirer les emmerdes, il n'y croyait pas.

A ce moment là, le troisième inconnu commença doucement et avec grâce à enlever sa capuche révélant une chevelure d'or et d'argent, très connu de tous à Poudelard. Il fini par enlever totalement sa cape dévoilant un corps fin et une peau d'une pâleur caractéristique d'une seule personne...Draco Malfoy, le Prince des Serpentard par excellence...

_« Bonjour, _Mère_ »_dit Draco, avec une voix froide et un regarde méprisant pour celle-ci et toutes les personnes de l'assemblée.

Les réactions des gens était très différentes, Narcissa vacilla et dû se rasseoir, Severus pâlit considérablement et les autres personnes avait la mâchoire qui tombait.

_« Dr...Draco?...Draco »_bégaya sa mère sous le choc.

_« C'est bien vous savez reconnaître votre fils... »_marmonna le fils en question, la voix amère.

_« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!! »_s'exclama Dante plié en deux, il savait que l'apparition de Draco allait choquer les gens mais il n'avait jamais imaginer que se serait à ce point là. _« On a l'impression que vous avaient vu un revenant...AaahAhh!!...C'est trop drôle »_haleta Dante qui n'en pouvait plus de rire.

_« Fait attention tu vas t'étouffer, ce serait dommage »_attaqua Draco, très énervé et... un peu triste.

_« Laisse le mon chou, de tout façon si il s'arrête de respirer c'est pas très grave...vu qu'il n'a plus de neurone »_

Trish, c'était rapprochée de Draco. Elle sentait son désarroi, et avait vu qu'il commençait un peu à paniquer maintenant qu'il se trouvait en face d'eux.

_« Tu n'es pas mort? »_ demanda, très intelligemment Ron. Qui avait momentanément retrouvé la parole.

_« Non, je suis désolé de vous décevoir mais je suis bien vivant! »_cracha le blond.

Draco était épuisé, se battre contre Dante tout le temps, le fatiguait nerveusement. Et puis revoir toutes ses personnes qui ne le portait pas dans leurs cœurs, ainsi que lui...

En plus ils avaient voyagé pendant trois semaines entier, son corps n'en pouvait plus. Il avait perdu l'habitude de cacher ses sentiments avec Trish et Dante, mais il ne savait plus comment se comporter avec ses camarades et professeur. Surtout face à sa mère, il ne s'était pas du tout préparer à la voir ici; sa mère ne c'était jamais occupée de lui et il en avait beaucoup souffert, alors d'apprendre qu'elle était espionne pour Dumbledore, lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le dos.

Il sentit que toute la tension accumulée, depuis que Dante lui avait fait part de son plan, allait exploser. Il sentit les larmes pointées leurs nez, il fallait qu'il parte.

_« Cher élèves, nous retrouvons tous un camarade que nous croyons mort, n'es-ce pas magnifique? »_interrogea Albus qui s'était remit du choc. _« Je voudrais aussi vous présenter deux nouveaux professeur, qui vont enseigner une nouvelle matière: Défense contre les Démons. Dante et Trish, ici présent assurerons les cours en temps que Chasseurs de Démons... »_

Nouveau choc, une nouvelle matière sur les Démons, du jamais vue de toutes l'histoire de la Magie (cf. Hermione).

_« Pourquoi cette décision ? »_demanda Harry qui commençait a comprendre comment marcher le directeur de Poudelard.

_« Quelle décision, monsieur Potter? »_fit innocemment Dumbledore.

_« Pourquoi rajoutez-vous un cours sur la défense contre les Démons, aux dernières nouvelles les démons ont été scellé? »_ajouta Hermione.

_« Parce que ce sont des mensonges »_répliqua Dante. _« Les démons peuvent dans une moindre mesure voyager de leur monde au notre...Et que votre...comment il s'appelle déjà...Planeur...non c'est pas ça...Flotteur...euh... »_

_« Voldemort, c'est Voldemort Dante tu n'as vraiment aucune mémoire, c'est pas possible! »_soupira Trish devant le manque flagrant de neurone de son coéquipier.

_« Ah! Oui bah! J'y été presque. Alors ce Vol-Machin-Chose a passé un pacte avec les démons, qui stipulait que si il ouvrait certaines portes qui relit nos deux mondes, les démons s'engageaient à lui donner la vie éternelle et le soit de diriger la population magique comme il le souhaitait... »_

_« Et il devait ouvrir combien de portes? »_demanda Harry.

_« Six, une pour chaque éléments...et il en a ouvert cinq sur les six »_

_« Ce qui veut dire que seul les seigneurs des enfers ne peuvent pas aller dans notre monde,...mais tout les autres niveaux de Démons peuvent et ils commence à bouger et se regrouper... »_finit Trish.

_« En gros, on est dans la moisie jusqu'au cou »_soupira Draco.

_A suivre..._

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre de fini, plus long que les autres. N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot d'encouragement ou pour me critiquer (tant que c'est constructif)_

_Biss_

_P.S: Dans le chapitre précédent il y a une faute Draco n'a pas 16 mais 17 ans (dsl!)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer:** Les personnage ne m'appartient toujours pas (je me suis battue avec le père Noël, mais il m'a dit qu'il les avait déjà donnés à J.K. Rowling) même pas Draco Sniff!!

**Pairing:** Alors je dirais T à R , c'est un crossover entre DMC (devil may cry ) 4 et Harry Potter. C'est un slash donc il y aura des relations entre personne du même sexe, si vous n'aimez pas ça changer de fanfiction. Voilà je crois que j'ai tout dit maintenant place à l'histoire

Bisous et n'oubliez pas de mettre un petit mot, pour que je connaisse vos impressions, suggestion, etc qui pourrait m'aider à améliorer l'histoire.

Ah oui dans cet fic, Siruis et Rogue sont vivant et Remus Lupin est mort. Voilà bonne lecture

Gros Gros merci à **sati-san** et **Maolisama**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_« Et il devait ouvrir combien de portes? »_demanda Harry.

_« Six, une pour chaque éléments...et il en a ouvert cinq sur les six »_

_« Ce qui veut dire que seul les seigneurs des enfers ne peuvent pas aller dans notre monde,...mais tout les autres niveaux de Démons peuvent et ils commence à bouger et se regrouper... »_finit Trish.

_« En gros, on est dans la moisie jusqu'au cou »_soupira Draco.

xxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapitre 3:**_

Dans un appartement à Poudelard...

_« Puff!! »_soupira Draco devant l'âtre de la cheminée.

_« Pourquoi tu soupire, gamin? »_l'interrogea Dante qui était affalé sur le canapé.

_« Pour rien, je crois que je vais aller me coucher... »_fit-il totalement ailleurs. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre qui se trouvait dans les appartements privé que leur avait donné Dumbledore. Il avait préféré ne pas retourner avec ses condisciples de Serpentard.

Il rentra dans celle-ci sans prêter attention, à l'ambiance chaleureuse de la pièce qui était dans les tons clairs du beige et du marrons; la pièce était plutôt simple et dénudé de tout objet personnel à part un petit sac.

Il s'effondra dans son lit et laissa les larmes couler librement le long de ses joues pâles. Ça avait été tellement dur de voir son parrain, sa mère et tout ses gens heureux... Non ce n'était pas le faite qu'ils soient heureux qui le gêne mais que personne n'avait eu l'air vraiment heureux ou soulager d'apprendre qu'il vivait toujours...Après six ans passer à Poudelard il aurait penser que les quelques relation qu'il avait essayer de construire, malgré son éducation, aurait survécut à la guerre...Encore un espoir de briser...

Dans le salon...

_« je crois que ça c'est bien passer dans l'ensemble, non? »_

_« ... »_

_« Quoi?! »_

_« Tu as bien vu leurs réaction. Sa mère et son parrain n'avait pas l'air spécialement ravi de sa réapparition miraculeuse et aucun de ses camarades ne lui demander quoique se soit sur ce qui s'était passé; Certains étaient mécontent d'ailleurs. Sinon à par ça tout c'est bien passer. »_répondit ironiquement Trish qui était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

_« hum,... »_. Sur ce Dante se leva et marcha vers la chambre du blondinet. A travers la porte il entendit les faibles sanglots de Draco, doucement il entra dans la chambre et prit le garçon dans ses bras.

Draco sentit deux bras fort et chaleureux le serré, il se retourna et se colla un peu plus à Dante, il avait ''senti'' son aura quand il s'était approché de sa chambre. Il se laissa aller, puis finalement s'endormit à force d'avoir trop pleurer.

Dans les dortoirs des rouge et or...

C'était l'effervescence chez les Gryffons. Les septièmes avaient organisé un meeting dans leur dortoir pour discuter des événements du repas.

_« ...Celui qui était habillé en rouge et noir, il doit être super balèze!! ta vu l'épée et les deux flingues qu'il avait...Trop COOL!! »_s'extasiait Thomas.

_« C'est quoi des flingues? Et puis il ne doit pas être aussi balèze que ça...il a pas de baguette... »_marmonna son meilleur ami, tout d'un coup jaloux de l'attention de son ami envers l'autre. _« Et puis il a un nom trop bizarre ''Dante'' et ses cheveux, c'est dépassé la mode ''cheveux blancs pour me la jouer cool'' »_fit-il plus fort.

_« Arrête, t'es jaloux Seam'. Parce qu'il a vraiment la classe t'a vu comment il a remit La Fouine à sa place, franchement je suis près à me faire Serpentard s'il fait ça tous les jours... »_répliqua Ron, lui aussi totalement hypnotisé par le Chasseur.

_« R.O.N.A.L.D!! »_susurra dangereusement Hermione. _« Tu arrête d'être méchant avec lui, tu n'as pas... »_

_« C'est bon 'mione, après tous les coups bas qu'il nous a fait, j'ai bien le droit de me moquer un peu!! »_l'interrompit son petit ami. _« Et puis tu doit être de mon côté!! Je suis ton petit ami, non »_

Ron sut tout de suite qu'il avait gagné la discussion, lorsque Hermione prit une teinte rouge écrevisse. Harry, lui, observait la scène comme s'il n'était pas là. Il n'arrivait pas à enlever de sa tête l'image de Dra...Malfoy. Le petit con, arrogant, sur de lui et de ses idées avait changé,... énormément. Malfoy lui avait toujours semblait plus grand que lui, là il avait eu l'air si petit et si ... étrangement...fragile? D'ailleurs se n'était pas le seul changement physique, il était maintenant fin voir maigre, renforçant le côté androgyne qu'il avait toujours eu.

Pourquoi il pensait à lui? Il l'avait toujours haï, mais là il avait ressenti comme un pincement au niveau du cœur à la vue de ce qu'était devenu son ennemis de toujours. Une autre question le taraudait.

_« J'ai l'impression que quelque chose cloche »_dit Harry plus pour lui même que pour autre chose. Dumbledore leurs avaient annoncés que ses cours n'étaient là qu'au cas où ils rencontreraient des Démons et que Dante et Trish avaient été embauchés pour s'occuper de cette menace et pour protéger Poudelard, encore au cas où les démons arriveraient à rentrer.

La discussion continua jusque tard dans la nuit, tous voulant prouver à tour de rôle qui était le plus puissant entre Dante, Trish, Dumbledore et lui. Entrainant une mémorable bataille de polochon qui se finit en éclat de rire et un retour forcé dans leurs dortoirs respectif par Hermione.

Le lendemain...

_« DEBOUT!! Il fait beau, le soleil brille et les oiseaux chante alors... »_commença Trish qui ne put finir sa phrase à cause d'un coussin étonnamment dangereux qui avait décidé de l'attaquer.

_« Hum »_grogna un masse dans le lit.

_« En décodé ça donne? »_

_« Tait-toi et laisse moi dormir... »_siffla Dante très énervé d'être réveillé comme ça.

_« Tu sais qu'aujourd'hui on donne notre premier ''cour'', ça serait bien qu'on n'arrive pas en __retard »_s'expliqua la blonde pas du tout impressionnée par le regard tueur de son vis-à-vis.

_« Je me lève, je me lève, mais s'il te plaît tait-toi »_ abandonna Dante en s'extirpant difficilement du lit, dévoilant un autre corps.

_« Ah! Je comprend »_

_« Tu comprend rien du tout perverse(1), je me suis juste endormi avec lui »_répondit Dante pas le moins du monde gêné par la situation.

_« C'est sûr et tu t'es retrouvé en caleçon comment? Si se n'est pas trop indiscret... »_souffla Trish, un sourire machiavélique sur le visage, en voyant dans quelle tenue était les deux hommes.

_« Hum!! »_gémit le blond endormit.

_« Oh ton ange se réveille. Tu devrait aller lui faire un petit ''bisous du réveil'', non? »_ricana-t-elle.

La seule réponse qu'elle obtenu fut d'être emmené assez violemment dans le salon. Elle était surprise, Dante la traitait rarement comme ça, sauf quand...Elle alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil, le temps que Dante aille chercher un sunday à la fraise.

''Il mange vraiment n'importe quoi à n'importe qu'elle heure, Beurk!''pensa la blonde à la vu d'un sunday à cette heure de la journée.

_« Il a recommencé à avoir de cauchemar sur cette ''période''...Je me demande si c'était une bonne idée de l'amener ici, finalement. »_

_« C'est le seul endroit qui est invisible au Démons, tu le sais, comme ça on pourras le laisser sans s'inquiéter... »_

_« Oh! Mademoiselle s'inquiète pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle même!! C'est un exploit! »_se moqua le futur-professeur. Il se retrouva tout de suite avec Luce et Ombre, les deux flingues jumeaux de Trish, sur sa tempe. _« Tient, tient, c'est toi qui les avaient! »_fit impassiblement Dante.

_« Oui, mais je crois qu'elles sont un peu rouillée. C'est dommage, je vais devoir les essayer, tu m'aide?! »_demanda innocemment Trish.

_« Euh! Qu'es-ce qui se passe ici? »_les interrogea un voix encore endormi et faible.

_« Rien on s'amuse tout les deux »_lui répondirent dans un bel ensemble les deux Chasseurs.

_« Pire que des gamins, je vous jure!! »_marmonna Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il s'était petit à petit habitué aux bagarre entre les deux idiots qui s'occupaient de lui. Au début, il avait essayé de les arrêter mes voyant que ça lui attirer plus de bien que de mal, il avait arrêté. Maintenant il s'amusait à parier qui allait gagner... Ça lui remontait toujours le morale de les entendre se crier dessus toute la journée.

Il alla dans la cuisine pour se faire un bon viennois. La cuisine, qu'ils avaient, était totalement moldus, car Dante avait toujours faim et aimait bien qu'on lui prépare à manger, choses que pouvait accomplir les elfes de maison de Poudelard mais Monsieur les trouvait trop moche et avait interdit leur présence dans ses appartement.

''Quel idiot!!'' pensa Draco, qui était toujours de corvée pour préparer à manger depuis que Monseigneur au cheveux blanc avait découvert qu'il avait des mains de fée pour faire ça. ''Mais bon, j'ai appris à aimer ça. Ça me fait penser à la fabrication d'une potion.'' Draco rigola mentalement en imaginant son parrain donnant des cours de cuisine...

_« Ne M'APPROCHE PAS AVEC SE TRUC!! _» hurla Trish à travers tout l'appartement.

_« CRIE UN PEU PLUS FORT JE CROIS QU'ON T'ENTEND PAS TRES BIEN EN CHINE!! »_Lui répondit, en criant encore plus fort, Dante.

_« Non!! Draco fais quelque chose!! Hiiiii!! »_appela à l'aide la blonde.

_« J'arrive, j'arrive. Deux secondes »_

Draco se rendit dans le salon où les deux chasseurs tournaient autour du canapé, l'un pour fuir et l'autre pour l'attraper. L'homme tenait un objet dans son poing. Objet que la blonde fuyait. Il se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence, Dante se tourna doucement un petit sourire dangereux sur le coin des lèvres et se rapprocha de son blond aux yeux orage.

_« Tu peux m'aider à donner ça à Trish?! S'il te plait »_supplia-t-il.

_« C'est quoi? »_l'interrogea-t-il fermement, enfin le plus fermement que l'on peut face à un personne plus grande que soit et sûrement plus dangereuse.

_« Juste un cadeaux »_

_« Fais voir »_

Dante perdit son sourire, il n'avait pas réussi à le corrompre. D'habitude juste le faite de lui demander gentiment, chose qu'il faisait rarement, suffisait. Il allait ouvrit de mauvaise foie quand il se retourna et lança l'araignée qu'il avait dans la main sur Trish. Qui hurla et sauta directement sur une chaise totalement terrifié par la petite bête.

Plus tard, dans le parc de Poudelard à coté du grand lac...

_« Je me demande comme vont être les cours? »_

_« Franchement avec ses deux là, on va pas s'ennuyer! »_

_« Ouais, et puis il est si beeaaaaaauuu!! »_miaulèrent les filles.

Pour se premier cours de Défense Contre les Démons, les Serpentard et les Gryffondors étaient réunis. Malgré les tension qui restaient entre les vert-argent et les autres Maison, là ils étaient tous sur la même longueur d'ondes. C'est pour cela qu'on pouvait observer des groupes de Gryffons et de Serpent mélangé. Les discussion allaient de bon train lorsque leur deux professeurs arrivèrent accompagné de l'ex-prince.

_« Je te dis que c'est pas normal! Tu chasse des Démons est une petite araignée te fais peur! Alors excuse moi mais il y a de quoi rire! »_déclara Dante, des larmes aux yeux à cause de son précédent fou rire.

_« Dray!! Défend-moi!! Il est méchant!! »_pleura la blonde en se collant à Draco.

Draco lui, était passablement blasé par leurs joutes quotidiennes, donc il continua sa route tranquillement s'en prêter plus d'intérêt que nécessaire aux simagrée des deux.

_« Dante a raison,c 'est assez étrange que tu es peur de cette petite bête. »_concéda Draco. _« Mais, tout le monde a peur de quelque chose, c'est ce qui fait de nous de être vivants_ »

Une fois les deux zozo cloués sur place. Draco leurs signala qu'ils étaient arrivés et que les élèves les attendaient.

_« Bonjour, alors on est vos prof de DCD... »_

_« C'est nul ça rime pas! Et puis pourquoi on doit donner des cours, c'est chiant!! _»se plaignit encore Dante.

_« Si mes souvenir sont bon, tu as plus de dettes que d'argent et a chaque fois que tu accomplis une mission, tu te retrouve avec...PLUS de dettes. Alors si donner des cours peu te permettre de rembourser un peu tes dettes tu le fais et tu te TAIS! Non mais »_s'énerva Trish, l'imbécilité avait des limites mais Dante les repoussaient toujours plus loin.

Harry se demandait comme il allait survivre à se cour. Si leurs prof commençaient déjà par se battre. Son regard fut attirer par une masse de cheveux blond, qui se tenait à l'écart des autres. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Malfoy n'allait pas discuter avec ses camarades. Quoi que ces camarades n'avait pas l'air très chaud pour allait le voir, vu le soin qu'ils mettaient à s'éloigner de lui. Mue par une étrange envie, Harry se dirigea vers sa Némésis.

_« Ils sont toujours comme ça? »_fit neutrement Harry.

_« Non...D'habitude ils sont pire que ça. _»répondit calmement le blond sans aucune trace d'ironie, ou de méchanceté dans sa voix.

Harry, un instant surpris, reprit rapidement ses esprits et se dit qu'il pouvait essayer de parler civilement avec se nouveau Malfoy.

_« Pire? »_

_« Oui, ils se tapent dessus ou se tirent dessus ça dépend de la bêtise pour laquelle ils s'engueulent »_

_« Ça doit mettre de l'ambiance »r_igola Harry.

_« Oui... »_

_« Ils me font penser au Terrier, lorsque tout les frères de Ron sont réunis. Soit ça se finit en bataille générale, soit en catastrophe, ce qui revient à peu près au même. »_

_« Alors les Weasley ont de la chance... »_

Le brun se tourna, étrangement surpris de la réplique du blond. Il avait dit que les Weasley avait de la ''chance''?...Qu'es-ce qui pouvait bien lui être arrivé pendant un an pour qu'il change autant? Harry observa de plus près sa Némésis, il remarqua que ses traits fin et aristocratique étaient marqués par des cernes et d'autres signe de fatigue. De plus il était beaucoup plus fin qu'avant, le rendant extrêmement désirable.

''Si il était un peu mieux habillé, et pas avec ses vêtements trop grande pour lui, il le serait sûrement encore plus''pensa-t-il.''Merde, je viens pas de pensait que je le trouvait attirant, non, non je n'ai pas pensé ça. Je suis juste, juste...surpris''. Rassurait il continua de discuter avec Malfoy.

_« Si tu veux je peux te ramener les cours qu'on a fait ses dernières semaine »_proposa gentiment Harry.

_« Oui, ça me serait bien utile,...Merci _»fit en souriant Draco

Dire que Harry était scotché était un euphémisme. D'un Draco c'était excusé, depuis quand un Malfoy s'excusait-il? De deux il avait sourire, pas un de ses faux sourire, mais un...magnifique sourire qui vous donne chaud au cœur, rayonnant...et...tout simplement magnifique surtout sur un visage si beau et fin.

''Ce nouveau Malfoy m'intrigue énormément...Et je n'est pas DU TOUT pensé qu'il était MAGNIFIQUE ou autre chose''se gifla mentalement Harry.

_« Euh! Malfoy... »_

_« Draco »_

_« Quoi? »_

_« Appelle moi Draco. On a réussit à avoir une discussion normale, et puis je n'aime pas que l'on m'appelle par mon nom de famille »_

_« Ah! Okay. Alors appelle moi Harry. »_fit en souriant le brun. _« Je voulais te demander ce_ qui _c'était passer après votre fuite avec Severus...Quand il t'a laissé chez toi? »_

_« ... »_

_« Si tu ne veux pas répondre, ce n'est pas grave. »_rajouta le Survivant en voyant que sa Némésis avait baissé sa tête.

Draco ne put répondre,car les deux guignol avait décidé, après moult engueulades, de leurs apprendre à se servir d'une épée. Les élève se mirent deux par deux, mais avant de commencer, Dante voulu leurs montrer un exemple. Il demanda à Draco de venir. Chose que ce dernier fit de mauvaise grâce. Dante lui tendit un sabre japonais, et lui prit une grosse épée large et longue.

_« Alors on pourrait croire que j'ai l'avantage avec mon arme, mais... »_voulut expliquer Dante qui fut stoppé par le tranchant du sabre sur sa gorge. _« Comme vous voyer, le sabre plus fin et plus petit permet de se glisser contre l'adversaire et le prendre par surprise puisqu'à cette distance il peut rien faire ou presque... »_

Dante attaqua le blond avec le manche de son épée, lançant le combat où Draco passa plus de temps à éviter qu'a vraiment attaquer. Il détestait se battre, il n'aimait pas la violence brute et n'aimait pas blesser physiquement les gens; il était plus doué avec les mots. Une fois désarmer, le cours commença. Draco se mis à l'écart pour l'observer lui, celui qu'il aimait depuis un moment, même si il avait découvert ses sentiment qu'il n'y a pas longtemps. Il ne pouvait pas mettre beaucoup d'espoir dans cet amour, vu qu'il était voué à l'échec à cause de nombreux paramètre dont le fait que le principale concerné qui ne l'aimait pas.

Le soir-même...

Harry marchait dans un couloir en portant une pile de parchemin. Il se dirigeait vers les appartement des nouveaux profs. Quand il croisa Snape et Madame Malfoy qui se dirigeaient aussi dans cette direction.

_« Mr Potter pourrait-on savoir ce que vous faîte là? »_siffla le Maître des potions.

_« Non. Et vous que faîtes vous là? »_répondit du tac au tac le brun.

_« Je ne vous permet pas d'être insolent, Mr Potter!! »_

_« Sev', c'est bon. On va voir Draco... »_déclara la femme.

_« Moi, aussi. Je lui ait proposé de lui apporter les cours qu'il avait manqué,...et il a accepté »_

_« Depuis quand êtes vous ami avec mon filleul? »_s'étonna Snape.

_« On a sympathisé ce matin. Et pourquoi voulez-vous le voir? »_

_« Pour régler deux-trois choses. »_

Les trois personnes se dirigèrent vers les appartements et frappèrent à la porte.

_« Entrée !! C'est ouvert. »_leur cria un voix masculine.

Ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement et se dirigèrent dans le salon, où ils trouvèrent Dante et Trish entrain de lire calmement. Enfin Dante feuilletait un magazine.

_« Bonsoir, on aimeraient parler à Draco »_demanda Harry

_« Ah Harry, c'est ça? Et vous vous êtes ? »_demanda Dante.

_« Narcissa Malfoy et Severus Snape, la mère et le parrain de Draco »_

_« Ah _»fut la seule réponse de Dante, il savait parfaitement qui ils étaient.

_« Je vais le chercher... »_fit Trish en se levant. Alors la discussion allait arriver, c'était beaucoup plus rapide que ce qu'ils avaientt cru. Elle espérait que Draco n'allait pas trop en pâtir. De toute façon elle les tuaient si c'était le cas...

_A suivre..._

_(1) Je suis sûr que vous avaient pensé la même chose, perverse_

**Voilà la suite, d'accord il ne se passent pas grand chose ou presque,mais bon le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus révélateur des secret qui entoure notre petit Draco.**

**Biss et review Please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer:** Les personnage ne m'appartient toujours pas (je me suis battue avec le père Noël, mais il m'a dit qu'il les avait déjà donnés à J.K. Rowling) même pas Draco Sniff!!!

**Pairing:** Alors je dirais T à R , c'est un crossover entre DMC (devil may cry ) 4 et Harry Potter. C'est un slash donc il y aura des relations entre personne du même sexe, si vous n'aimez pas ça changer de fanfiction. Voilà je crois que j'ai tout dit maintenant place à l'histoire

Bisous et n'oubliez pas de mettre un petit mot, pour que je connaisse vos impressions, suggestion, etc qui pourrait m'aider à améliorer l'histoire.

Ah oui dans cet fic, Siruis et Rogue sont vivant et Remus Lupin est mort. Voilà bonne lecture

désolée, pour avoir mis tellement de temps avant de poster, mais une suite de problème a fait que je n'ai pas pu poster, en plus un passage m'a posée un problème et je ne compte plus le nombre de fois que je l'ai recommencé...En espérant poster la suite rapidement. En tout cas merci de suivre et de lire ma fic.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_« Bonsoir, on aimeraient parler à Draco »_demanda Harry

_« Ah Harry, c'est ça? Et vous vous êtes ? »_demanda Dante.

_« Narcissa Malfoy et Severus Snape, la mère et le parrain de Draco »_

_« Ah _»fut la seule réponse de Dante, il savait parfaitement qui ils étaient.

_« Je vais le chercher... »_fit Trish en se levant. Alors la discussion allait arriver, c'était beaucoup plus rapide que ce qu'ils avaient cru. Elle espérait que Draco n'allait pas trop en pâtir. De toute façon elle les tuaient si c'était le cas...

xxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapitre 4:**_

Draco se dirigeait lentement et encore moins sûrement vers la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver. De son point de vue, il n'était pas courageux (ce n'était pas un Gryffondors tout de même) et cette discussion lui en demandait trop....

_« Sourit un peu, on dirait que je t'emmène à ton exécution publique »_lança Trish qui avait remarqué que plus ils avançaient plus il blanchissait.

_« Ah! Je croyais »_rigola nerveusement Draco.

_« Je vais pas te mentir, il y aura beaucoup de conséquence suite à cette discussion, bonne ou mauvaise. Et que se soit maintenant ou dans six jours, tu ne peux pas y échapper, alors autant crever l'apsé tout de suite »_lui répondit la chasseuse.

_« C'est gentil de vouloir me remonter le morale mais là ça vas être difficile.... »_

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon où il ne restait que les invités.

_« Je te laisse, on est dans la cuisine si tu as un problème »_chuchota doucement la femme avant de partir sans bruit.

Les invités qui avaient suivis l'échange, regardaient maintenant chacun leurs chaussures qui semblaient tout d'un coup très intéressantes. Draco leurs fit froidement signe de s'assoir.

_« Euh! Je voulais juste te rapporter les cours qui te manque mais je crois que là je dérange peut-être... »_hésita Harry, il n'aimait pas trop l'ambiance qui régnait dans la pièce.

_« Draco, tu pourrais nous expliquer ce qui se passe ici? D'abord, tu disparais comme par magie(1), puis tu réapparait comme une fleur! Alors? »_attaqua sa mère qui détestait qu'on la prenne de haut.

_« Euh...je crois que j... »_tenta Harry.

_« Ça n'a pas eu l'air de vous traumatisez plus que ça pendant plus d'un an? »_

_« Comme ose-tu insinuer ça, Je suis ta mère et tu me dois un peu plus de respect. J'ai risquée ma vie pendant dix-huit ans pour que ce monde vive en paix! »_

_« Bravo!! Vous avez sauvée le monde, mais les véritables héros ne délaissent pas leur famille... »_applaudit Draco, avec ironie.

_« Draco essaye de comprendre le point de vue de ta mère...Elle s'est toujours sacrifiée dans sa vie. Elle a été obligée de se marier à Lucius, puis elle est devenu un espion pour le bon camp, alors... »_ajouta son parrain qui essayait de calmer la discussion. Mais il le fit de la plus mauvaise manière possible.

_« Bien sur; Mère est magnifique...Elle s'est sacrifiée pour tout le monde sauf moi, son fils. Elle n'était jamais là, et quand elle était là je ne devais rien faire qui puisse troubler son calme. Elle ne m'a jamais embrassé, serré dans ses bras ou toute autre marque d'attachement. Alors excusez moi, si ça me fait rire qu'on la plaigne tout le temps. Elle a toujours eu le choix que je sache. »_

_« Draco... »_

_« Tu ressemble de plus en plus à Lucius, méprisant, profiteur...Tu ne connait rien de la vie,_ _mon pauvre »_cracha sa mère.

_« Narcissa....C'est ton fils »_ fit Severus étonné du comportement de la mère de son filleul. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle pouvait être aussi méchante avec son fils, malgré le fait qu'elle lui avait clairement dit qu'elle ne voulait pas aller le voir.

_« Mon fils! »_rigola-t-elle _« Se serait mon fils si je l'avait voulu, si ça n'avait tenue qu'à moi je n'aurais pas eu d'enfant. Je n'ai fait que donner un héritier aux Malfoy. »_

Tout le monde dans la pièce la regardée, partagé entre la stupéfaction et la colère.

Le visage de Draco se ferma totalement dans un expression de froideur quand il déclara _« Je crois que nous nous sommes tout dit, au revoir »_ puis il s'en alla avec les reste de dignité qu'il avait encore.

Une fois que le blond fut parti, une claque retentit dans la pièce. Harry avait giflé la mère de Draco, ses yeux flamboyé d'une colère noire comme le jour où il avait vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres.

_« Comme pouvez-vous dire ça à votre seul enfant! Beaucoup de parents aimeraient retrouver leur enfant mort...Et vous vous rejetez le votre..comm...comme une pauvre chaussette trouée, vous êtes ignoble ! »_s'exclama-t-il, légèrement, très légèrement énervé.

Severus prit son amie, enfin s'il pouvait toujours l'appeler vu qu'il ne connaissait pas la Narcissa de ce soir, et la ramena dans ses appartement et lui dit de rentrée chez elle et de faire le point sur cette soirée. Harry était resté inconsciemment dans l'appartement de ses professeurs de DCD, il ressassait de mauvais souvenir....ses parents qui aurait du être vivant....Siruis cloué à un lit dans un lit, dans le coma, à St-mangouste depuis plus d'un an...

Toutes ses conviction profonde sur son seul point d'ancrage partaient en fumée depuis vingt-quatre heures. Draco...Non Malfoy...n'avait pas toujours eu une petite vie tranquille et rose...C'était plutôt un euphémisme vu que ses parents ne l'aimaient pas....il n'ait que « l'héritier de la famille Malfoy », point de vue que malheureusement beaucoup de personnes partageaient, lui aussi jusqu'à peu de temps, en plus il ressemblait tellement à son père que ça ne devait pas arranger les choses.

Harry sourit et rigola nerveusement, lui qui pensait être heureux depuis la fin de la guerre, se retrouvait à broyer du noir.

_« Merci... »_souffla un voix à coté de lui.

Harry sursauta avant de reconnaître son professeur.

_« Vous avez failli me faire mourir de peur! »_s'écria-t-il.

_« Hi!Hi! Ça ne serait pas la première fois pour moi de tuer quelqu'un comme ça.... »_rigola Trish, en se rappelant de ''bon'' souvenir.

Harry sourit en se demandant pourquoi Dumbledore trouvait toujours des profs plus fou les uns que les autres. Mais toujours plus droit les uns que les autres

_« Merci pour? »_

_« Pour lui avoir foutue une baffe...si ça avait été moi...Je l'aurai torturée lentement jusqu'à.. »_

_« que mort s'en suive? »_

_« Bien vu! »_

_« Je pourrait participer? »_demanda innocemment le brun, avec un petit sourire espiègle.

_« Hum, tu es encore un peu trop jeune, donc officiellement c'est non »_Harry fit un air de chien battu. _« Mais il se peut qu'une porte soit mal fermée où que je soit un peu fatiguée....et un accident est si vite arrivé... »_

Il rigolèrent de bon cœur. Décidément il aimait bien cette femme, elle avait réussi à le sortir de ses idées noires avec un humour....assez particulier.

_« Euh pour Draco.... »_

_« T'inquiète Dante est parti le voir. Dis-moi tu a l'air de l'apprécier! »_

_« Malfoy!!! Non, on s'est détesté depuis la première année à Poudelard et puis je le connait que de loin.... »_

_« .... »_Trish attendait qu'il développe plus.

_« Je l'ai toujours observé de loin ou pendant nos joutes. Il m'a semblé froid, cupide, méchant, insensible....mais aussi paradoxalement il était très solitaire et il sait où faire mal.. »_

_« Pour se protéger, certaines personne attaque....Allez il est temps de rentrer dans ton dortoir »_fit mystérieusement Trish.

Harry parti en ayant la sensation de n'avoir compris qu'une partie de cette soirée.

**Un peu plus tôt,**

Draco sortit de la pièce, en marchant le plus calmement possible pour que personne ne remarque à quel point le discours de sa « mère » l'avait touché. Une fois dans la chambre, il se surprit à finalement rien ressentir, ni à s'effondrer en larme comme il lui arrivait souvent depuis le passage dans son éducation de Dante et Trish. Tout ce qu'il ressentait été un grand vide. Un vide qui semblait s'agrandir un peu plus à chaque instant. Mais se n'était pas gênant loin de là, cela le soulageait dans un certain sens.

Dante qui avait suivi Draco rentra dans la chambre et fut surprit de trouver celui-ci assis sur le bord de la fenêtre, regardant dehors. Pas de cris. Pas de pleure. Pas de coup. Rien, alors qu'il lui avait appris à sortir ses émotions. Ce n'était pas normal.

_« Tu vas bien? »_

_« Oui »_ fit évasivement le garçon comme s'il se trouvait ailleurs.

_« Tu es sur, parce que là tu me paraît vraiment bizarre? »_

_« Pourtant tout vas bien, les étoiles brillent... »_

Dante fut légèrement mis mal à l'aise par le ton d'outre-tombe employé par son blondinet. Il s'approcha de lui et le tourna. Il se retrouva devant deux perles grises....vide....totalement vidé de sentiment.

_« Draco réagit bon sans, de bon soir! Ne te laisse pas atteindre par ce que cette femme a pu te dire! »_

_« ... »_fut la seule réponse qu'il obtenus malgré ses effort, à sortir une réaction du jeune homme.

_« Merde! »_murmura-t-il, en désespoir de cause.

_« Vocabulaire »_

_« Pardon »_

_« Vocabulaire.. »_

Ainsi les anciens préceptes inculqué par ses géniteurs ressortaient. Il allait tenter le tout pour le tout...

_« Tu ressemble de plus en plus à ton père avec tes ''vocabulaire'', ton corps. Quoi que lui soit un savant mélange entre ton père et ta mère. Toutes ta personnalité se rapproche de celle de ton père et de ta mère, finalement tu es aussi pourris à l'intérieur qu'eux. Mais contrairement à eux, tu es un excellent manipulateur... »_

Dante ne put finir sa phrase que Draco lui balança son poing dans la figure. Il avait réussi, son blond avait réagit....maintenant il fallait calmer la fauve qui n'avait pas aimé ses paroles.

_« JE NE RESSEMBLE PAS A MES GENITEUR!!! »_hurla le fauve en question._ « Je ne suis pas comme eux.....j'ai des SENTIMENT...alors arrêtez de les piétiner....s'il vous plait »_murmura Draco, qui ne parlait plus vraiment à Dante.

Ce sentiment de vide avait subitement disparu aux reproches de Dante, laissant place à un brouhaha de sentiment plus contradictoire les uns que les autres. Il avait peur, il était heureux, totalement effrayer, triste...Toute la tension nerveuse qu'il avait retenu depuis son arrivée à Poudelard explosa. Il cria sur Dante tout ce qu'il aurait voulu dire, tout ce qui le blessait..tout jusqu'à ce que sa voix le lâche et qu'il tombe de fatigue dans les bras de Dante.

_« Repose-toi, mon ange. Repose-toi... »_lui murmura doucement le plus vieux.

**Le lendemain,**

C'était le week-end-end, temps entièrement libre pour les élèves de Poudelard. Depuis que la menace des mangemort ayant disparue, il avait le droit d'aller tout le week-end-end au Pré-au-Lard.

Ron et Hermione en couple depuis la fin de la guerre avait décidaient d'aller se promener, ils essayèrent d'emmener Harry avec eux mais il préférait rester au château. Pour tout dire, il n'avait pas envie de jouer la cinquième roue du carrosse ou de tenir la chandelle.

Il se retrouva à flâner dans le parc. Il se dirigea vers le lac, depuis le début de l'année, il aimait bien aller là-bas, ça l'apaisait. En marchant vers le saule pleureur (seul arbre ''normal'' du parc, il n'attaquait personne, enfin à la connaissance des élèves...), il remarqua une chevelure blonde pâle. Il s'arrêta et observa son ancien ennemis. Il était magnifique assis à côté du lac. Ses cheveux volait au gré du vent, sa peau si pâle et si laiteuse qui devait être si douce au touché......Attendais qu'es-ce qu'il venait de penser?...Que Dr...Malfoy avait une peau douce et qu'il avait envie d la touché....hein?!!! Il ne virait pas au Pousouffle tout de même (eh oui les Gryffondors et les Serpentards ont la même peur..). Harry se gifla mentalement et secoua sa tête pour chasser ses idées.

_« Tu compte me détailler comme ça longtemps....Potter? »_demanda Draco de sa voix trainante.

_« Non...euh!! »_Harry se demandait comment Malfoy avait pu savoir qui le regardait puisqu'il se trouvait derrière lui et que le vent lui soufflait de face.

_« Tu peut t'approcher, tu sais! »_

_« Oui »_Harry vient se placer à coté de son ex-ennemis. _« Euh..comment...hum..tu... »_

_« Comment j'ai su que s'était toi? C'est simple tu a une aura exceptionnel du fait de ta puissance magique. Je t'ai donc senti arriver. »_expliqua Draco comme si c'était la chose la plus courante du monde.

Ils restèrent là à regarder le lac, les oiseaux et le soleil qui descendait petit à petit. Le silence entre les deux anciens ennemis ne les gênaient pas, ils se sentaient comme...apaisé. Il pouvait voir chaque brin de feuille bouger, grandir, chaque reflets à tout instant...Le panorama du lac n'avait jamais était aussi beau, aussi vivant et simple.

Un craquement inhabituel ou tout du moins qui faisait tache dans le tableau , les fit se retourner...

_« Mais qu'es-ce que c'est..... »_

End.....

Non je rigole, c'est juste à suivre...en espérant mettre moins de temps à écrire le prochain où je vous promet il y aura plus, beaucoup plus d'action....

(1) sans mauvais jeux de mots....


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer:** Les personnage ne m'appartient toujours pas (je me suis battue avec le père Noël, mais il m'a dit qu'il les avait déjà donnés à J.K. Rowling) même pas Draco Sniff!!!

**Pairing:** Alors je dirais T à R , c'est un crossover entre DMC (devil may cry ) 4 et Harry Potter. C'est un slash donc il y aura des relations entre personne du même sexe, si vous n'aimez pas ça changer de fanfiction. Voilà je crois que j'ai tout dit maintenant place à l'histoire

Bisous et n'oubliez pas de mettre un petit mot, pour que je connaisse vos impressions, suggestion, etc qui pourrait m'aider à améliorer l'histoire.

Ah oui dans cet fic, Siruis et Rogue sont vivant et Remus Lupin est mort. Voilà bonne lecture

Ah voilà la suite...que j'espère, vous avez attendus avec impatience....Je vous souhaite aussi un joyeux Noël et plein de bonheur^^

Bonne lecture à tous

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ils restèrent là à regarder le lac, les oiseaux et le soleil qui descendait petit à petit. Le silence entre les deux anciens ennemis ne les gênaient pas, ils se sentaient comme...apaisé. Il pouvait voir chaque brin de feuille bouger, grandir, chaque reflets à tout instant...Le panorama du lac n'avait jamais était aussi beau, aussi vivant et simple.

Un craquement inhabituel ou tout du moins qui faisait tache dans le tableau , les fit se retourner...

_« Mais qu'es-ce que c'est..... »_

xxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxx

Des créatures étranges les entourés. Ils ne ressemblait à rien de connu. De grandes haches, et armes tranchantes semblaient leur servaient d'ossature, leurs visages et corps étaient sortit directement de films d'horreur. C'était un mélange de clown à dents de loup-garous et d'autre chose indéfinissable. Cela leurs donnaient un air plus que dangereux, en un mot, ils était....effrayants.

Harry était tétanisé. Il avait affronté beaucoup de chose, mais rien, absolument rien, qui ressemblait à ''ça''. Il se dégageait d'eux une monstruosité et une bestialité, à vous donner la chair de poule juste à leur évocation. Harry pensa qu'il devait faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour se sauver et prévenir les profs...mais son corps était totalement détacher de son esprit. Il commençait à sérieusement paniqué, surtout que ses choses s'approchaient doucement comme pour se délecter de la peur de leur proie.

Tout d'un coup, il sentit une énorme douleurs au niveau de sa joue, douleur qui le calma. Draco lui avait mis un crochet du droit dans la mâchoire.

_« Putain, Potter! Tu compte les regarder jusqu'à quand ? Allez lève tes fesses et fait ce que je vais te dire. OK »_

Harry, de retour sur terre, ne put qu'acquiescer devant le sentiment de terreur qu'il pouvait lire dans les orbes grise de Malfoy. Jamais il n'avait jamais ressentit qu'un froid immense dans ses yeux, se regard le remit en alerte.

_« Putain! Écoute moi! »_pressa Draco, en voyant se rapprocher dangereusement les monstres. _« Je recommence. Je vais faire diversion pendant que tu vas courir chercher Dante et Trish, normalement ils vont te laisser passer. Ok? »_

_« Non! Je vais pas te laisser affronter ses...monstres tout seul! C'est de la folie! Tu vas y laisser la peau. Je reste avec toi! »_répliqua le Survivant.

_« Potter, je sais que tu aimes bien sauver la veuve et l'orphelin mais je suis pas une pauvre victime que tu dois sauver, je peux me défendre tout seul...pas de mais »_coupa Draco en voyant Harry ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer. _« Et puis si tu reste qui ira prévenir les professeur, donc tu ravale ton complexe du Héros et tu cours! »_

Harry acquiesça convaincu par le dernier argument du blond, et partit en direction du château pendant que Draco se dirigeait vers leurs adversaires, qui se concentraient sur le blond. Laissant ainsi l'opportunité au brun de rejoindre Poudelard.

_« Et moi maintenant je fais quoi? Bravo Draco, il va falloir apprendre à faire des plans en entier... »_lança ironique le blond. _« Dante, Trish ramenez vous rapidement, parce que là je vais pas faire long feu! »_

Au même moment dans un couloir de l'école,

_« C'est bizarre, ils n'ont toujours rien tentés, avoue que ce n'est pas dans leurs façon de procéder! »_

«_ Ouais mais là, c'est tranquille et ils ne se sont jamais vraiment approchés des zones où se concentrent des sorciers...Alors non, je ne m'inquiète pas plus que ça. »_répliqua l'homme aux cheveux blanc et haussant les épaules.

_« N'oublie pas que je suis comme eux, je sais comment ils pensent, réfléchissent, agissent...Et je te dit qu'ils répare quelque chose. Tu devrait le savoir depuis le temps que tu les combat. »_argumenta la blonde.

_« ....J'ai faim!! »_

_« Mais quel est le rapport entre ta faim et ce que je dit? »_

_« Hum!!....rien »_

La blonde voyant que le cerveau se trouvait dans l'estomac pour l'instant partit dans ses appartements, d'un pas franc. Cette histoire la chiffonnait...vraiment beaucoup se n'était pas normale, depuis quelque temps les démons semblaient trop organisée, trop difficile à abattre....Quelque chose clochait. Elle avait l'impression qu'une personne qui les connaissent bien était à la tête de tout ça.

_« Oui, mais qui? » _pensa Trish

_« Pardon? »_

Trish se retrouva en face de Severus qui la regardée assez bizarrement.

_« Ah! Non...Enfin...rien..je parlais toute seule »_

_« Hum »_répondit avec loquacité le professeur de Potion avant de se diriger vers les cachots de Poudelard.

_« J'aimerais bien savoir comment il fait voler sa cape... »_pensa-t-elle, en regardant le Maître des potions partir.

_« PROFESSEUR!!!!! »_

Trish sursauta pour la deuxième fois de la journée, dieu qu'elle détestait ça.

_« Qu'es-ce qu'il y a, monsieur Potter? Vous avez vu le croque-mitaine! »_

_« ...Nonn...monstre....horrible....lacs.... »_expliqua Harry en essayant vainement de reprendre son souffle.

_« En langage intelligible, ça donne?! »_

_« Draco....danger!!!! »_

«_ Bah voilà quand tu veux......QUOI?, merde. Vas chercher l'idiot »_ordonna-t-elle. _« Euh!! Dante...et où est Draco? »_

_« Lac... »_

_« Merci et dépêche-toi »_

Pendant ce temps là, Draco essayait d'éviter les bras en sabres de ses adversaires et commençait sérieusement à fatiguer, quand ils s'arrêtèrent alors que ce dernier était en mauvaise, très mauvaise position.

_« Bon qu'es-ce qui leurs arrivent? C'est l'heure du thé.... »_ironisa mentalement le blond.

Malheureusement, ce n'est pas la cause de le retrait. Un cercle lumineux, fait de sigle inconnu de Draco apparus sur le sol. Une fumée noire et rouge s'échappa du cercle pour aller crée un cercle identique au précédent dans le ciel. Draco était subjugué par ce spectacle, magnifique et terrifiant, il ne vit même pas un être sortir du cercle et se glisser silencieusement derrière lui.

Soudain, les deux cercles s'évanouirent dans une explosion d'éclair violet.

_« Enfin...je te retrouve enfin mon magnifique Draco... »_susurra une voix velouté à l'oreille de l'intéressé. Qui se retourna brutalement, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

_« Comment?...Comment? »_

_« Tiss...On ne me dit pas bonjour, c'est pas bien....Faut-il que je t'apprennent les bonnes manières.....mon mignon »_répondit amusé le démon.

Car c'était un démon, est pas des moindre. Il avait une apparence humaine, si que montrait sa puissance démoniaque. D'ailleurs, sa tête rappelait vaguement quelque chose à Draco.

_« Où es-ce que j'ai pu le rencontrer?! Et il ne m'inspire absolument pas confiance. J'en ai la __chair de poule rien qu'à le regarder.... »_pensa-t-il en détaillant son assaillant.

_« Eh bien mon mignon, il semblerait que tu ne te souvienne pas de moi,...Laisse moi te rappeler quelque souvenir commun... »_

Le démon se délectait d'avance de la souffrance du jeune homme. La peur, qu'il lui inspirait, n'était qu'un avant goût. Vivement il attrapa les b ras du blond et lui maintient solidement dans le dos. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille....et lui murmura.....

Dans les couloirs de Poudelard,

Harry venait de quitter Trish et courait en direction des appartements des professeurs, en espérant trouver Dante. Il avait peur pour sa Némésis, lui même ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais depuis l'arrivée du blond, il ne comprenait plus ses sentiments vis à vis de ce dernier. Un coup il le haïssait quand il rigolait avec les profs de DCD ou quand il refusait de faire les exercices pratiques dans les autres cours. A d'autres moments, il avait envie de le protéger, de le serrer dans ses bras....se n'était pas normale.......

Bref le plus important pour l'instant, c'était de trouver...à quand on parlait du loup.

_« Je sais, préviens les profs de protéger les élèves dans la Grande salle....Dépêche-toi »_ordonna Dante.

Comment...Comment avaient-ils pu entrer dans l'enceinte de Poudelard? C'était impossible....sauf...sauf si quelqu'un les avaient invités....mais qui?

_« Non, je viens avec vous! »_

Dante, perdu dans ses pensées n'avait pas remarqué qu'Harry le suivait.

_« Non! Il faut que te prévienne les autres. Je m'occupe de Draco. C'est un... »_

_« J'ai envoyé mon Patronus pour les prévenir donc je viens avec vous »_coupa Harry décidé à venir.

_« C'est dangereux et je n'aurait pas le temps de m'occuper de tes fesses, Ok?! »_

_« Il m'a sauvé, je ne peux pas le laisser là! »_

Devant l'air décidait du jeune homme, et l'urgence de la situation, Dante acquiesça et se remit en route. Arrivé dans le Hall, ils croisèrent Trish qui avait prévenus tout les élèves qui étaient sur son chemin.

_« Ah! Tu vois que j'avais raison...Ils allaient attaqués à un moment ou l'autre. Idiot!! »_

_« Trish, C'est pas le moment de discuter »_grommela Dante en prenant son épée des mains de celle-ci.

Ils se dirigèrent en courant vers le lac.

_« Qui s'est celui là? Il n'était pas là toute à l'heure! »_s'interrogea Harry

_« Des emmerdes en perspective.... »_répondit Trish

_« ….C'est mon frère.... »_compléta Dante. _« Où est Draco? Vergil.... »_

Le dénommé Vergil se retourna, sourit et s'approcha nonchalamment du petit groupe, dévoilant un corps étendu sur le sol.

_« DRACO!!!! »_hurla Harry

_« N'avance surtout pas, si tu tient à la vie, petit »_le conseilla Trish en le voyant bouger en direction du corps du blond.

_« Mon chère Frère comment vas-tu ? Oh! Ma chère Trish toujours aussi resplendissante »_s'exclama Vergil. _« Ne vous inquiétez pas il va bien, enfin tout dépend du point de vue... »_

D'un mouvement rapide, Dante menaça son frère de son épée.

_« Qu'es-ce que tu lui as fait? »_

Vergil rigola.

_« Rien je lui ais juste rappeler quelques souvenirs importants.... »_

_« Ne m'énerve pas plus... »_

_« Oh! Calme-toi, tu devrait faire un peu de Yoga, ça détend bien. Regarde moi. Enfin Je lui ais juste parler de..........sa mort »_

_A suivre,_

_Et encore Joyeux Noël!!!^^_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire^^_


End file.
